


A Well-earned Bath

by Saraste



Series: Season of Kink 2018 Bingo Card [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bath Sex, Companionable Snark, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foot Massage, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mpreg, Season of Kink 2018, Smut, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Sometimes a nice bath and a foot-rub are all that's needed.





	A Well-earned Bath

Draco was soaking in the blissful serenity of a very well-earned bath when he heard the bathroom door creak open. Without looking, he said. ‘If you aren't here to offer to scrub my back, please do get out,  _ Potter _ .’

 

‘How about a foot-rub before that?’ Harry asked, chuckling. 

 

The door shut with a click.

 

‘Fuck, that sounds wonderful, yes please?’ Draco sighed. He rubbed at the throbbing knot between his eyes and then let his hand fall back, not caring if water sloshed over the edge, Harry could clean it later. ‘And some pity.’ His hand sought out the roundness of his middle, the source of most his current discomfort. It should already have been done with, for Merlin’s sake. He felt bloated, ached all over, was a week overdue and bloody exhausted with the whole business of pregnancy. If Harry wanted any more children, he could very well do it himself next time.

 

A hand came down his shoulder and he finally looked up, thankful that the room was dimly lit so the light didn't stab through his skull. To his utter consternation Harry was actually wearing a robe, although Draco wasn't really in the mood to appreciate potential nudity, even Harry's. He was just vexed, tired and sore. 

 

‘I'd never pity you,’ Harry said. His eyes were bright and Draco fleetingly wondered what sort of a picture he made.

 

He attempted a leer, knowing there was one way he might be able to move things along, and Harry could very well help him. ‘Come here and prove it?’ The come hither eyes were half-hearted at best, because   his hips felt like they were about to fall off, and a certain someone had wedged their bony little rump right beneath his ribcage so he couldn't even manage a properly deep exhausted sigh. All he really wanted in the moment was to soak quietly until he felt a bit better.

 

Harry frowned. ‘Cut it out with the smoulder, you  _ obviously  _ have a headache and feel wretched besides. I won’t take advantage.’

 

‘How can you always tell?’ Draco shouldn't be surprised, there were reams of information that Harry knew about him and only revealed when he wanted to.

 

‘Your face looks this certain sort of pinched.’

 

‘Pinched?’

 

Draco didn’t have the energy for the conversation so he fell silent and Harry didn't say anything. Draco sighed and closed his eyes. In a moment there was a swish of cloth and movement.

 

‘I'm coming in,’ Harry said. 

 

Harry sat down opposite Draco in their big tub Draco had demanded they fit into their bathroom, there was room for two, even with Draco… like this. He was submerged down to his shoulders, a folded towel between his head and the tub’s rim and still his bump wasn't quite under, gently buoyed by the bubbly water, now run sudsy.

 

‘Foot,’ Harry ordered when he'd settled in, sitting with his knees sticking up from the water.

 

Draco sighed and pushed one foot into Harry's grasp and winced as Harry went for it, digging his fingers into the meaty bit of the sole. Draco initially wanted to squirm away from the attention but end up sighing as the tension finally began to unravel.

 

He let himself be cared for, let Harry massage away the aches of his foot right up to his calves and along his thighs as far as Harry could reach. They didn't speak, which did wonders to Draco’s relaxation, even if he did like hearing Harry talk.

 

An indeterminate amount of time later both of Draco’s legs were like well-knead dough and had been lowered back into the water, which was still just perfectly warm without being neither too hot nor too tepid, and soaked away the last lingering aches. He looked at Harry through half-lidded eyes and this time the invitation was genuine, as his headache had disappeared somewhere along the way.

 

Harry grinned, moved and the water sloshed in the tub. ‘I know what you need…’ his hand was creeping up Draco's slippery thigh.

 

Draco sighed, moving bonelessly to accommodate him. ‘I thought you weren't taking…’ he gasped as Harry's hand found his cock, ‘taking advantage of me?’

 

‘Am I?’

 

Draco shook his head. ‘No. You  _ know _ you’ re not.’

 

And Harry really wasn't. 

 

Harry fit snug beside Draco and kissed him lazily, doing all the work, hand grasping and stroking Draco’s cock, the slide smooth and unhurried, like there was all the time in the world. 

 

Draco panted desperately into Harry's mouth between wet sloppy kisses, wanting both to come and linger on the edge forever with Harry, body made weightless by the buoyancy of water.

 

Climax came, eventually, washing over him and making him loose and pliant, cock twitching in Harry's loose grip.

 

Draco snuggled to Harry's side, completely satisfied, indulging in the fact that they were still two and he had Harry all to himself, not that he’d change what the future promised for the world.

 

Just   as he was getting completely comfortable, Draco realized his backache wasn't actually entirely gone. He made a face, stretched out his legs, and after a moment, the cramp passed.

 

‘What is it?’ Harry asked.

 

‘Cramp.’

 

Harry kissed his brow. ‘I’m sorry it’s so hard for you.’

 

‘Well, no-one has ever said starting a family is easy,’ Draco grumped. ‘You might recall Molly telling us we were completely barmy to try.’

 

‘After which she hugged the living daylights out of you, if I recall.’

 

The memory of it made Draco warm all over. Getting Molly to his side had been work, generations of family animosity not thrown away that easily even if Molly Weasley’s adopted son had married a Malfoy. But he had understood and had persevered. The result had been a Weasley jumper their second Christmas as husband and husband, and a teensy tiny version waiting with the other baby clothes in the nursery, with hand-knitted socks and assorted baby-paraphernalia besides.

 

‘Yes,’ Draco said softly. ‘Now, I know you’re all hot and bothered for me so please do jerk it off so we can get out of this bath, won’t you?’

 

When Harry didn’t make a move, Draco glanced at him slyly. ‘Or do you, perhaps, need a  _ helping hand.’ _

Harry choked on a laugh. ‘No, I’m good, I think.’

 

Draco, despite not getting hard again, revelled in the tight little noises Harry made as he jerked himself off, eyes closed and undoubtedly picturing the sight Draco had made when he’d lost himself in Harry’s hands.

 

He kissed Harry when he was done. ‘Thank you, that was lovely.’

 

Harry took a gasping breath. ‘Pervert.’

 

‘Your pervert, if you recall.’

 

‘Yeah, all mine.’ And Harry gave the kiss back and then some, making it a while before they actually exited the bath.

 

There was another cramp after they had dried off and Harry had tucked Draco into bed with a mug of chamomile, but Draco brushed it off, he was intent on enjoying the soft pillows and the domestic delight of Harry reading a baby-book next to him.

 

*

 

It took him and Harry another few hours to begin to suspect that the cramps might not be just cramps, and one more hour to believe something was actually, finally happening.

 

Their daughter was born early on the next morning.


End file.
